Systems which simulate aircraft battles are commonly used for training military fighter pilots. These systems determine whether a "hit" would have occurred from a fired missile or gunshot, based upon the relative position of the aircraft when the system is triggered, and signal both the attacking aircraft and target aircraft when a hit has occurred. The systems presently in use are very similar to the actual on-board target systems used in air combat battles with enemy aircraft and incorporate a complex laser and radar system.
In-flight aircraft battle simulators of this type are not designed for use by the general public. The laser systems used by the military are expensive to implement and therefore impractical for most civilian pilots. The systems also utilize high-power laser light which could have damaging effects on the eyes when operated without protective goggles. In addition, the simulators require advanced radar and tracking systems and would be difficult to install on the majority of aircraft flown by civilian pilots.
Contributing to the difficulty of developing a mock air battle system for civilian pilots is the safety factor. Current Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requirements limit the minimum distance between aircraft to 500 feet. Thus, any type of simulation system must be capable of detecting target aircraft at long distances to comply with this regulation and maintain a high level of safety.
A mock air battle system should also be realistic enough to present a challenge to the user. The user will want the system to operate as close to an actual air combat battle as possible. Therefore, the system should include visual and audio effects which will provide the excitement and drama associated with enemy aircraft encounters.
Thus, there is a need for a mock air battle system that is economical and easy to install which operates at safe distances while maintaining the realistic aspects of in-flight pursuit.